


Лицемер

by k8Cathy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fandom Kombat, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 04:43:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k8Cathy/pseuds/k8Cathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О дедукции в интимной сфере</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лицемер

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную битву 2011

Охранник, молодой высокий парень, нос сломан, но не из-за бокса, а в уличной драке - следы бурной юности. В меру туповат, но добросовестный работник. Упорно талдычит, что был в туалете в то время, когда грабители проникли в банк, пустили на мониторы слежения закольцованную запись, прошли дальше в хранилище и потом два часа спокойно развлекались, вскрывая банковские ячейки. Парню повезло, что он заметил повторение крохотного дефекта в записи и полез рапортовать начальству. Иначе его бы убили на отходе, когда грабителям уже не была бы страшна скорая тревога.

Был в туалете, повторяет он раз за разом, был в туалете, вот даже запись в журнале есть: в 1.04 ушел, в 1.19 вернулся. Почему так долго, спрашивает полиция. Откуда они знали, что ты туда пойдешь? Откуда они знали, что ты там будешь достаточное время? Он молчит, краснеет, а потом снова повторяет: был в туалете, просто в туалете, не знаю, почему они решили, что успеют. Ты - их сообщник, говорят полицейские, ты их сообщник, у которого очко заиграло в процессе. От бранного выражения парень вспыхивает, как маков цвет, но так и не начинает признаваться.

Он говорит правду, встревает Шерлок. Он был в туалете, он никому не сообщник. Он просто был там не один, он просто трахался, подставлял свой зад, вот тот, кто его имел - охранник из другого крыла здания - вот он сообщник. А этот дурак готов пойти в тюрьму, лишь бы не сознаваться, что его нагнули.

Парень горбится, закрывает глаза, из-под век вытекают слезы - на него было бы жалко смотреть, если бы Шерлок мог испытывать жалость вместо брезгливого недоумения. Ты же сейчас избежал долгих лет за решеткой, мог бы напомнить он парню, тебе же надо было с самого начала сдать своего ёбаря, тебе ни к чему покрывать его после вашей вчерашней ссоры. Он тебя поимел, так отомстил бы.

Но Шерлок знает, что взывать к здравому смыслу бестолку. Люди и так тупы, но как только дело касается секса, они становятся еще тупее. Они пытаются что-то скрывать, пытаются строить из себя недотрог - если б они при этом хоть заботились подчищать следы своих развлечений.

Менеджер банка, начальник депозитария, распинается о том, что секс на рабочем месте - аморально и недопустимо, что из-за таких вот банк терпит убытки, что парень - пятно на репутации и должен быть немедленно уволен. Шерлок мрачно смотрит на него, а потом наклоняется к самому его уху и тихо говорит: обёртка от презерватива лежит в вашей корзинке для бумаг, её даже не прикрывают другие бумажки. А сам презерватив, я уверен, в мусорной корзинке в туалете. Кроме вашей спермы, на нем ДНК секретарши. Хотите, я подкину полиции мысль, что надо срочно устроить обыск в вашем кабинете?

Менеджер бледнеет и дико озирается на Шерлока - он никак не ожидал такой подставы от карманного сыщика, которого нанял вести параллельное расследование. А с другой стороны, медленно говорит менеджер, пытаясь сообразить, чего хочет Шерлок, мы должны проявлять верность по отношению к своим работникам. Формально парень ничего не нарушил, успел даже уложиться в максимально допустимое время.

Что ты ему сказал, спрашивает Джон. Что трахаться на рабочем месте действительно нехорошо, рассеянно отвечает Шерлок. А ведь он даже не женат, думает Шерлок про менеджера, неужели он так боится обнародовать свою связь? Может быть, дело в воровстве, поэтому его так напугал возможный обыск? Но дело не в воровстве, дело только в страхе потерять репутацию.

На свете много поводов для шантажа - вы совершаете преступление и беспечно решаете, что оно сошло вам с рук, но не тут-то было - кто-то внимательный и циничный рассказывает вам вашу историю, и вы платите-платите-платите, чтоб эту историю не услышал никто другой. Но самым простым поводом для шантажа будет не что-то незаконное, а информация о том, с кем человек трахается. Или где он это делает. Или как.

В последнее время Шерлок всё время замечает это "как". Словно ворчливая старая дама, он сокрушается по поводу современных нравов: почему так необходимо выставлять свою половую жизнь напоказ?

Вот парень и девушка, сидят в уличном кафе в компании друзей. У девушки губы слегка припухли, у парня нет. Он так горд сделанным минетом, так по-собственнически обнимает ее за плечи, так стреляет глазами в сторону своих друзей - можно гарантировать рассказ со смачными преувеличенными втрое подробностями. А девочка тихо потягивает дорогой коктейль, за который явно не собирается платить, и время от времени теребит золотой кулон на шее. А когда ее гордый дружок не смотрит в ее сторону, опухшие губы складываются в змеиную усмешку. Бедный дурак ещё не понял, что ему не просто так сосали член - его держат зубами за яйца.

Но людям мало того, что они тащат следы своих постельных утех наружу - они упорно стремятся заниматься сексом прямо на глазах у всех. Шерлок постоянно натыкается взглядом на руки, торчащие из рукавов строгих костюмов и залезающие под такую же строгую юбку, выскочившие из изящных туфелек ножки, заползающие прямо в пах соседу за столом, обтянутые джинсами молодые зады, вроде бы случайно прислоняющиеся к чужим джинсовым передкам. Но даже расстояние не помеха: вот продавщица в магазине вздрагивает, вытягивается в струнку и с трудом подавляет счастливую улыбку. Шерлок быстро оглядывает помещение - конечно же, за соседним прилавком другая продавщица с довольным видом что-то нажимает в своём кармане. Старый трюк с вибратором, оснащённым пультом дистанционного управления. Чтобы проучить парочку, Шерлок что-то ворует прямо из-под носа оргазмирующей дуры, но снять раздражение не удаётся, он только нарывается на лишнюю нотацию от Джона.

Что с этим городом, что с этими людьми? - мог бы воскликнуть Шерлок, не растеряй он остатки наивности ещё в нежном детстве. Единственное, из-за чего он не перестаёт недоумевать, это безумная нелогичность людей. На словах они так стараются оберегать свою личную жизнь, так обижаются, когда о ней говорят вслух, но не прикладывают даже малейших усилий, чтобы замести следы. Шерлок посмеялся над Донован и Андерсоном - это чему-нибудь их научило? Нет. Салли по-прежнему время от времени благоухает мужским дезодорантом. Можно проверять календарь по циклам Лестрада: заработался - поссорился с женой - хорошенько потрахался и помирился. И даже Майкрофт не скрывает, был ли удачным его последний улов в клубе "Диоген".

Людям трудно контролировать свои чувства, с умным видом объясняет Джон. Поэтому они полагаются на принятую в обществе деликатность. Причём здесь чувства, зудит Шерлок, я говорю только о том, что надо проветривать комнату после секса, прикрывать воротничком засосы и снимать с одежды чужие волосы. Шерлок слегка отворачивается, давая Джону возможность последовать только что прозвучавшему совету и отряхнуться, но Джон даже и не задумывается об этом. Он просто смотрит на Шерлока со снисходительной понимающей улыбкой, от этой улыбки Шерлок теряется, а от растерянности начинает язвить, не чувствуя меры. Он добивается своего - они ссорятся и дальше бредут домой в сердитом молчании. Но всё равно слишком близко друг к другу, пропитанные одним запахом и с одинаковыми кругами под глазами от бессонных ночей. С тёмными кругами, о которых Шерлок предпочитает не знать.

В последнее время Шерлок избегает разглядывать себя в зеркало - торопливо бреется в ванной, отворачивается от блестящих витрин, не смотрит в насмешливые глаза брата. Даже в тех редких случаях, когда он отражается там один, без Джона.


End file.
